Por favor detente one-shot
by Yukkia
Summary: Detente, no puedo más, mi cabeza está por estallar, Detente, Detente! DETENTE! Dela nada al dojo, del dojo al hospital, la historia de como una chica sufre una crisis nerviosa. Oc's , algún día sabré poner categorías
Todo era oscuro. Vestía lo usual, mi polera del departamento masculino gris y mis pantalones negros. Aún que, algo no era usual...

-Detente por favor-suplicaba. Mis manos, agarraban mi cabello a la altura de las sienes. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.  
*Idiota.  
*Bestia! Eres una bestia!  
*Reina del hielo.  
*¡Yo no quiero ese maldito peluche!

La extraña voz no dejaba de insultarme, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Las lágrimas ya sin importarles nada avanzaban como un río enorme con una corriente demoníaca.

Detente, por favor, no más

Al fondo, se oía otra voz, pero... era casi imposible de oír, indescifrable.  
-Hey, cariño...  
Pero, la otra voz no cesaba.  
*Eres basura.  
*Estúpida sin corazón.  
*Solo yo...  
Y de un momento a otro, por una extraña razón, en mi mente comenzaron a recorrer sus típicas ciber caras, esas caras, gran parte causantes de mis delirios. Mis manos ya se aferraba a mi cabeza, y mis codos tapaban mi rostro, cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados.

-Dulce... -ahí estaba otra vez aquella extraña voz.

Ya no más, no puedo.

-DETENTE!-Levanté mi cabeza, posicione mis manos al lado de mi cabeza, sobre las orejas, agarré-en un acto de desesperación-mis cabellos otra vez y grité.  
-DULCE!  
Mis ojos cerrados fuertemente, fueron abiertos dando un cambio de ambiente drástico. En aquella fantasía yo llebava ropa casual y pelo suelto...  
-Qu... qué?-Llevaba el pelo tomado en una coleta trasera.-Qu... qué demonios fue eso? Donde estoy?desperté de rodillas, apretandome el traje a la altura del pecho, sorprendida, con dejes de lágrimas en mis ojos.  
-Oh querida, estas bien? Estás limpiando el Kamiza*-aquella voz era de mi maestro, el a como un segundo padre para mi, el me llamaba. Estaba en el Dojo, usaba mi traje, mi Hakama, y tenía un paño a mi lado.  
-M... Maestro... todo... todo eso culpa, todo...-decía mientras aquellas rebeldes lágrimas volvían a salir como si de un grifo abierto se tratase. Mis pupilas eran pequeñas.-No... No puedo respirar... ayuda...-agarraba más fuerte mi ropa. Mi segunda figura paterna me abrazó y trató de tranquilizarme.  
Un sonido doble, dos puertas de un autose cerraban fuera del dojo. ¿Dos? Oh no..  
*Hey papá...  
Esa voz... es él... No, no, no, no...  
-NOOO...-grité al oírlo y ver como cruzaba bajo el umbral del portón para ir a cambiarse. Su padre y el se quedaron mirando sorprendidos, el se encontraba más enojado que sorprendido.  
*Pero que...

Lo vi a los ojos, no pasó mucho cuando perdí las fuerzas y me desplomé en el suelo del Dojo.  
-OH MALDICIÓN, CARIÑO!

Una sirena, una ambulancia, una llamada a mi mejor amiga.

No veía nada, nos ojos estaban cerrados, una luz se encontraba incordiandome. Abrí poco a poco mis ojos.  
-Do... donde...  
En ese momento vi que a mi lado izquierdo estaba una de mis amigas más cercanas. "Oh querida"  
Mi maestro "Oh gracias a Dios, Hola dulce"  
A mi derecha estaba mi mejor amiga cerca a de mis piernas "Oh tía"  
Y a mi lado... "él", pero aún no me daba cuenta... "Querida"  
-Oh, yo sólo tomaba una siesta no?  
Observé mi brazo izquierdo, tenía una mangera conectada, frente a mi había una enfermera gritándo, "Oh Doctor!"

Una... Enfermera? Oh Dios

Me senté de golpe, puse mi mano en mi pecho. Estoy en el hospital.  
Fijé mi vista a mi lado.  
-Tu, ven acá. -profesé a mi derecha, "él" se acercaba para abrazarme, cuando de la nada un rayo cruzó frente a el. Era mi mejor amiga, yo llamé a mi mejor amiga. Necesitaba abrazarla.  
-Oh tía, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso tonta, Nunca!  
Abrí mis ojos, los cuáles estaban cerrados, y lo vi.  
*Este... pensaba que aquel abrazo era para mi, Hola querida.-me saludó "decepcionado".

"Él", el es el causante de mis problemas, todo empezó por el... No puedo verlo, no quiero verlo... fuera... fuera... fuera!  
-FUERA DE AQUÍ, FUERA!-grité señalandole antes de caer rendida nuevamente en mi frío lecho.

-o0o-  
Otro coso escrito en el teléfono~  
Esto es la versión escrita y más completa de un comic que hice.  
Digamos que últimamente ando algo estresada, muchos sadcanons hay en mi croquera y necesito irme al campo (?)  
Bye ba~


End file.
